Hot soup for friends
by doc boy
Summary: After knocking down May's soup, May runs off in tears and its up to Ash to cheer her up...


Hot soup for friends

I do not own Pokémon

It was a cold winter evening and our friends were sitting around a campfire preparing dinner. Hoping to improve her cooking skills May volunteered to do the cooking that day while Ash helped her. She was mixing it while Ash peeled the potatoes. Once done he diced them up and dished them into the pot. He leaned above the pot and sniffed

"It smells great May" he smiled and she blushed

"Thanks Ash, that's the very sweet of you"

"No problem" he said and turned around to pick up some diced carrots from a bowl when he felt a hot sting in his waist. The next thing he knew May shrieked in fear and the pot tipped over.

"NO!" she yelled while grabbing her hair as the contents spilled over the rocks by the river bank. Ash turned around to look and paled

"Oh no. I'm so sorry May. It was an accident. I didn't mean to …" he was interrupted May slapping him on the face

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Ash, you blockhead! It was almost finished!" she yelled

"I said I was sorry. It was an accident"

"Well, 'sorry' doesn't bring back all my hard work" she said and ran off sobbing

"May, wait!" yelled Ash as he tried to go after her but Max stopped him

"Let it go Ash. She needs to calm down…"

"But I want to help her calm down" said Ash

"Just leave it. She wants to be alone now"

Ash just sighed. In his frustration he tossed his cap to the ground and left. Max sighed

"Well I guess we'll have to eat out tonight. You down?"

"Yeah. I think those two could use some time alone" said Brock and Max nodded. They both got up and left.

After walking for a while Ash returned to the camp site and decided to make things up to May. He rinsed the pot and filled it with water again. He cut up the remaining vegetables and began to recreate the soup.

Several hours have passed and May still hasn't returned and Ash was getting a little worried. He must have really done it this time. Then he could hear thunder in the distance and the night sky started to fill with clouds. He sighed as the soup continued to cook. Behind him Max and Brock slept in their tent while May was somewhere out there in the forest feeling very sad and alone. Ash dipped a spoon in the soup and gave it a taste

"It's ready" he said and dished out a portion into a bowl and went to find May with the bowl of soup in his hands.

"May!' he called

"May, where are you?"

 _"Go away…"_ he heard a faint sound in the distance. He had trouble pin pointing its location

"Common May, I'm sorry about earlier" said Ash as he continued to pace around the woods.

"Leave me alone…" he heard a voice below him and saw her sitting by a tree bark. He knelt down beside her.

"Listen May, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It was an accident"

She didn't answer

"Look I know my apologies don't bring back your hard work. But I hope you would still accept this bowl of hot soup I made especially for you…"

She turned around to face him looking very confused

"You… what?" she asked as her eyes rested on the bowl

"I thought it was knocked over"

"It was. But after I saw how miserable I made you I decided to make a new batch to make it up to you"

May instantly softened and smiled by his efforts

"That is so sweet of you Ash. You didn't have to do that…"

"But I wanted to…" he said and gave her the bowl. She inhaled its wonderful scent

"It smells terrific" she said and took a sip with her spoon.

"Mmm… it's delicious. Thanks Ash…" she said and embraced him in a hug. She then did something she wanted to do for a while: she kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back she could see his face red as a tomato and he had a goofy smile on his face. She giggled at his shyness and offered him the rest of the soup. The two love birds ate the rest of the soup together. Once done it started to rain. Ash placed his jacket around her shoulders and they walked back to the camp site embraced in each other's arms. When they got back they spent the rest of the evening in Ash's tent feeding each other the rest of his soup and fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms under one blanket as the remaining embers under the campfire continued to flicker…

The end…

Well there was a cute touching one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
